Real Magic
by Oni no Miko
Summary: Takeo + Sae, started out as my english project, turned into this ^^v


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of these characters, Junichi Sato owns them, so please do not sue me. Thank you!  
  
"Real Magic" Amanda R.  
  
She peeked her head out from being the sliding make-shift door, and glanced down the darkened and empty hallway.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have stayed after to proactice my magic."  
  
She slid the door open the rest of the way and picked up her brown school bag. Her bag was quite heavy, it was stuffed with her school uniform, her shoes, her magic wand, and her geometry book. Her small stuffed bear with a huge blue bow, dangling from one of the zippers. Now with her bag, she took one final glace down the abandoned hallway and sprinted out of the small room, making her way towards the bathroom. Althought the bathroom was only on the opposite end of the hallway, it seemed like an eternity. She was a sight to see, her short red dress hugging every one of her curves, and her pink stockings clinging tightly to her legs, her ankle high red boots clicking along the ties, and her shawl like thing draping over her elbows, the magic symbol on it undecipherable. The door was in sight, she ran as fast as she could, one hand gripping her school bag tightly, and the other hand holding her tall black witch hat to her head. She pushed the door open and ran into the bathroom, throwing her bag onto the ground and leaning against the wall, her blue eyes still wide with fright and her red tresses in a dissaray. She took a moment to catch her breath before picking up her bag and pulling out her school uniform. She took off her hat and placed it on the ground, then kicked off her boots and peeled off her stockings, let her shawl fall to the ground, and shimmied out of her dress. She folded up all of her clothing and shoved them into her bag. Then she reached down and pulled on her navy blue skirt and her light yellow sweater. She looked down and bushed herself off then pulled on her knee- high socks and slid her small feet into her small mary-janes. She then dug a headband out of her bag and stood infront of the mirror and slid it into place, somwhat taming her wild locks. She smiled in satisfaction and picked a small peice of lint off her sweater, happy that nobody saw her. SHe bent down and picked up her bag and held onto it tightly with one hand, and with her other hand, she grabbed her magic wand. Strangely enough, the wand was shaped like a duck's head. She held the wand beneath her chin and muttered a short incantation, moments later she was engulfed in a bright white light and vanished. When the bright white light dimmed, she was standing in somebodys bedroom.  
  
"Uh oh! I always mess up somehow! Takakura-sempai is going to be mad if he finds out about this!" She sat down on the neatly made bed and put her bag down next to her.  
  
"How am I going to get out of this mess?"  
  
With that being said, the bedroom door slowly crawled open and a young man stepped in. She jumped up, not sure what to do. Then the man turned to face her.  
  
"Sawanoguchi-san?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Takakura-sempai?" She replied nervously.  
  
He slowly walked over to her, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I tried to transport myself from school to my house, but it obviously didnt work, I'm sorry." She hesitantly and quietly replied.  
  
"It's ok," he smiled to reassure her, "by the way, why do you call me Takakura-sempai?"  
  
She bit her lower lip, "Well, because it's only proper to call somebody by their family name unless given permission otherwise, and sempai because you are my upperclassman."  
  
"You now have permission to call me Takeo." He took her hand into his gently, "May I have permission to cal you Sae?"  
  
Her eyes got wide, like a deer caught in the headlights, "Of- of course!"  
  
Takeo smiled contently, amazed that he made it this far without getting a nosebleed or getting slapped.  
  
"I'm sorry to inconvienince you like this, intruding and all, Takeo." Sae said quietly as she looked down towards the ground and bit her lip again.  
  
"It's not a problem, I'm glad you messed up." He put his index finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at his. With this simple action, Sae's face turned a bright shade of pink and her cheeks grew warm, her heart pounding and her stomach feeling as if it was filled with butterflys. Takeo smiled and bent down a bit, letting his eyes fall shut and letting his lips meet hers. Her heart started to race even faster, however she still allowed her eyes to drift shut, savoring the real magic, the magic of true love's first kiss. 


End file.
